Suzumiya Haruhi GX Reverse of Arcadia
by OmniTerror
Summary: Fanfic Crossover. Los personajes de Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu se hayan en el mundo de Yu-Gi-Oh! donde los jóvenes duelistas se preparan en la Academia de Duelos para llegar a ser el nuevo Rey de los Juegos.


**PROLOGO**

En el vacio infinito, en un mundo de oscuridad existente solo en el abismo astral en un espacio entre las dimensiones. Allí donde no había el menor rastro de luz, donde ninguna forma de vida podría existir, en ese lugar carente de toda luz y vida se alzaban imponentes tres obeliscos que se alineaban formando un triangulo y en medio de ellos había un símbolo particular.

El Ojo de Wdjat, el símbolo del milenio, yacía en medio de los tres obeliscos. En su interior un mal indescriptible, encerrado desde hacía eones, esperaba ser liberado y volver a cubrir toda la existencia con oscuridad y muerte. En el pasado ese gran mal fue confinado a la oscuridad eterna con el fin de permanecer allí por toda la eternidad pero ni siquiera la eternidad dura para siempre pues su momento de ser libre estaba a punto de llegar.

**Capítulo 1**

Era un día en especial caluroso para ser primavera, los edificios de la gran ciudad se alzaban hasta llegar a las nubes, era un día como cualquier otro, las personas iban y venían en su quehacer cotidiano pero había alguien en particular que estaba a punto de embarcarse en la mayor aventura de su vida. Él corría a toda prisa, era un chico alto y de cabello castaño, tenía mucha prisa pues se le hacía tarde. "Es la última vez que ayudo a mi hermana en algún trabajo de la escuela" se dijo asi mismo mientras corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas. "Rayos voy a llegar tarde"

La brisa levantaba su largo cabello mientras iba a toda prisa, era una chica muy hermosa de largo cabello castaño y ojos marrones, llevaba mucha prisa pues se dirigía a un lugar muy importante. "Diablos como pude quedarme dormida hasta tarde, no puedo perder esta oportunidad" decía mientras corría a toda velocidad. De repente al dar vuelta por un esquina tropezó con un chico que al igual que ella iba corriendo a toda velocidad, tras darse un buen golpe ella se incorporó, "FIJATE POR DONDE VAS IDIOTA" le grito enfadada mientras continuaba su carrera. El chico la vio irse y no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que era esa chica pese a tener un fuerte temperamento. Se puso rápidamente de pie y siguió su camino a toda prisa, ahora su mente estaba concentrada en su objetivo y para motivarse se decía a sí mismo "Aquí voy Academia de Duelos"

En el domo de Kaiba Corp. Estaba reunida una gran multitud, se llevaban a cabo las pruebas de admisión para la Academia de Duelos, todos los futuros alumnos eran probados para su ingreso a la Academia era todo un evento, todos los aspirantes allí reunidos compartían una misma meta, convertirse en el próximo Rey de los Juegos. El chico llegó a las pruebas justo a tiempo. Por un altavoz se escuchó el anuncio de los siguientes alumnos que serían probados para su ingreso a la Academia.

"Fudo Kyon aproxímese a la arena N° 3 para realizar su prueba"

"Bien llegó la hora" pensó mientras se colocaba su disco de duelo y colocaba su deck en él, Kyon se acercó a la arena de duelo donde iba a ser evaluado, frente a él estaba el profesor que llevaría a cabo la prueba.

- ¿Estás listo chico?

- Por supuesto

- Muy bien

DUELO

Kyon 4000 Profesor 4000

- Te dejaré empezar por ser novato

- Robo…Invoco a

Masked Dragon Atk 1400 def 1100

- Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno

- Mi turno robo, invoco a

Vorse Raider Atk 1900 def 1200

- Ataca ahora a Masked Dragon

Kyon 3500 Profesor 4000

- Se activa el efecto de Masked Dragon, me permite invocar un dragon de mi deck con menos de 1500 puntos de Atk y traigo a otro Masked Dragon

- Coloco una boca abajo y termino mi turno

- Robo, invoco a

Red Eyes B. Chick Atk 800 Def 500

- Y activo su efecto, tributándolo puedo invocar a mi mejor monstruo, aparece

RED-EYES B. DRAGON Atk 2400 Def 2000

- Ahora Red Eyes ataca a Vorse Raider con flama infernal

- No lo creo, activo trampa NEGATE ATTACK, niego tu ataque y termina tu fase de batalla

- Eso no me lo esperaba, termino mi turno

- Me toca, activo la carta mágica SMASHING THE GROUND para destruir a tu Red-Eyes

- No lo creo, activo mi carta mágica BOOK OF MOON con ella puedo colocar a mi Red-Eyes boca abajo en modo de defensa y ya no es afectado por tu magia

- Buena jugada pero al menos destruiré a tu Masked Dragon y como fue destruido por una carta mágica no puedes usar su efecto

- Es verdad

- Ahora cambio a Vorse Raider a modo de defensa, coloco un monstruo boca abajo y termino mi turno

- Mi turno, volteo a mi Red-Eyes y ahora invoco a

Luster Dragon Atk 1900 Def 1600

- Ahora activare mi carta trampa continua DRAGON'S RAGE mientras esta carta este en juego mis dragones causaran daño de batalla a monstruos en defensa, ve Luster Dragon ataca a Vorse Raider

Kyon 3500 Profesor 3300

- Tu turno Red-Eyes ataca a su monstruo boca abajo

Sangan Atk 1000 Def 600

Kyon 3500 Profesor 1500

- Bien jugado pero ahora se activa el efecto de Sangan permitiéndome traer un monstruo con menos de 1500 Atk a mi mano y escojo al monstruo Tuner Plaguespreader Zombie Atk 400 Def 200

- Monstruo Tuner?...Coloco una boca abajo y termino mi turno

- Robo carta, ahora invoco a mi Plaguespreader Zombie y activo mi carta mágica Mind Control para traer a tu Luster Dragon a mi lado del campo

- Aún así con dos monstruos no puede vencer a mi Red-Eyes

- Eso crees? Te enseñaré que te equivocas novato, conoce la invocación sincronizada

- Invocación Sincronizada?!

- Uno a Plaguespreader Zombie nivel 2 + Luster Dragon nivel 4 UNION SINCRO aparece ahora

GOYO GUARDIAN Atk 2800 Def 2000

- Rayos es un monstruo muy poderoso

- Ahora Goyo Guardian ataca a su Red-Eyes y cuando lo destruya podré invocarlo en mi lado del campo

- No lo creo, activo carta trampa THEATRENING ROAR con ella evito que mi oponente declare ataque durante este turno

- Te has salvado por ahora pero no podrás vencer a mi Goyo Guardian, termino mi turno

- Necesito la carta que me permita ganar, vamos deck…ROBO CARTA…bien esta es, ha sido un placer profesor pero el duelo ha terminado

- Que dices?

- Activo mi carta mágica INFERNO FIRE BLAST con ella puedo causar un daño igual a los puntos de Atk de mi Red-Eyes pero no podrá atacar durante este turno aunque ya no lo necesito

- Imposible

- Ahora Red-Eyes flama infernal

- AHHHH

Kyon 3500 Profesor 0

Ganador Kyon

- Bien hecho novato, no hay duda de que eres un buen duelista bienvenido a la Academia de Duelo

- Muchas Gracias

- Sin embargo aunque este fue un excelente duelo me temo que empezarás en el rango más bajo, al parecer tu calificación en el examen teórico fue muy bajo

- Ah sí es verdad, pero al menos pase la prueba práctica

Los duelos continuaban, mientras los nuevos alumnos daban lo mejor de sí para poder ingresar a la Academia, los alumnos de años superiores y lo que ya habían ingresado veían atentamente cada duelo. Los profesores a cargo de la evaluación supervisaban las pruebas que se llevaban a cabo, el vicerrector de la Academia en persona supervisaba que todas las pruebas a los aspirantes se realizaran con normalidad.

- Bien parece que ya han sido probados todos los aspirantes

- Disculpe vicerrector, pero aún queda alguien

- Que? La evaluación ya terminó

- Lo sé señor, pero recuerde que el rector quería que todos los aspirantes fueran evaluados sin excepción

- Está bien que dé la prueba…pero pensándolo mejor yo mismo le evaluaré

Se dio el mensaje para que el último aspirante que quedaba acudiera de inmediato a la arena a rendir su evaluación.

"Suzumiya Haruhi acérquese a la arena N° 8 para su duelo de prueba"

Kyon fue a ver junto con los demás alumnos el último duelo de prueba, Kyon se sorprendió al ver a la chica que rendiría la prueba, era la misma chica con la que se había tropezado antes de llegar a dar su evaluación. La chica se aproximo a la arena, Kyon se quedó mirándola sin duda era muy hermosa pero también tenían un carácter muy fuerte. Todos los alumnos se sorprendieron al ver al profesor que la evaluaría. "¿Eso no es el Vicerrector?" "Si, el profesor Vellian Crowler" "¿Acaso utilizará su propio deck en el duelo? "Esa chica está perdida, ningún alumno ha podido vencer al vicerrector"

"Bien ya llegué hasta aquí, solo debo pensar en mi meta, GANAR" pensaba Haruhi mientras encendía su disco de duelo.

- Bien ¿Suzumiya verdad? Empecemos

- Como usted diga profesor

DUELO

Haruhi 4000 Crowler 4000

- Bien dejaré que vayas tu primero

- De acuerdo, mi turno…Invoco a

Green Gadget Atk 1400 Def 600

- Y activo su efecto el cual me permite traer a mi mano a Red Gadget, coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno

- Bien voy yo, veamos…que interesante, activo mi carta de campo GEARTOWN ahora podre invocar monstruos Ancient Gear con un tributo menos y ahora llega mi monstruo

Ancient Gear Beast Atk 2000 Def 2000

- Ataca a su Gadget

- Rayos por ser un monstruo Ancient Gear no puedo activar mi carta trampa

Haruhi 3400 Crowler 4000

- Coloco dos cartas bocabajo y termino mi turno

- Es mi turo, robo… coloco un monstruo bocabajo y activo mi magia continua MACHINA ARMORED UNIT cuando un monstruo maquina es destruido por batalla puedo invocar una maquina con menor Atk que el monstruo destruido, eso será todo por ahora

- Mi turno robo, ahora mi bestia ataca a su monstruo bocabajo

Machina Defender Atk 1000 Def 1800

- Se activa el efecto de volteo de Machina Defender…

- Lo siento pero no, cuando Bestia destruye a un monstruo en batalla niega sus efectos

- Oh genial, pero al menos aun me queda Machina Armored Unit, ahora invoco desde mi deck a Scrap Recycler Atk 900 Def 1100

- Termino mi turno

- Robo carta, activo la habilidad especial de Scrap Recycler, regreso a Green Gadget y a Machina Defender a mi deck, barajo y robo una carta, cambio a Scrap Recycler a modo de defensa y eso sería todo

- Me toca, bien…ahora sacrifico a mi Ancient Gear Beast para invocar a mi mejor monstruo, sal ya

ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM Atk 3000 Def 3000

- Ataca a su reciclador con Ente Mecanizado, de nada sirve que tu monstruo esté en defensa mi golem igual causara daño de batalla

- Ahhh

Haruhi 1500 Crowler 4000

- No manera de que venzas a mi Golem, termino mi turno

- Esto aún no termina, ROBO…si con esto bastará, ahora invoco a

Machina Soldier Atk 1600 Def 1500

- Y activo su habilidad especial, si no tengo otros monstruos en el campo cuando es invocado puedo invocar de mi mano a un monstruo Machina y elijo a

Machina Sniper Atk 1800 Def 600

- Y eso no es todo pues de mi mano descarto a este monstruo y a Red Gadget para invocarlo desde mi cementerio, desencadena todo tu poder, mi mejor monstruo

MACHINA FORTRESS Atk 2500 Del 1600

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la jugada hecha por Haruhi, en un solo turno había llenado su campo con tres monstruos. Kyon observaba atentamente tenía el presentimiento de que el duelo estaba a punto de terminar.

- Impresionante invocaste tres monstruos en una sola jugada pero aún así ninguno de ellos se iguala al poder de mi Golem

- Eso está a punto de cambiar, activo la magia continua SOLIDARITY mientras tenga el mismo tipo de monstruos en mi cementerio los monstruos en mi campo ganan 800 puntos de Atk y como solo está Red Gadget todas mis máquinas incrementan su poder

- Que? Eso…eso es… IMPOSIBLE

- Ve Machina Fortress ataca a su Golem, CAÑON DE IONES

Haruhi 1500 Crowler 2700

- Y aun no termino, Machina Soldier, Machina Sniper ataquen sus puntos de vida directamente

- NOOO

Haruhi 1500 Crowler 0

Ganadora Haruhi

Nadie podía creer lo que acaba de suceder, una alumna había vencido al vicerrector de la Academia y usando su propio deck. Todos los alumnos hablaban sobre lo ocurrido, Haruhi tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Desde diferentes lugares tres alumnos en particular habían visto el duelo. Algo alejada de todos los demás estudiantes, una chica de una mediana estatura, de cabello corto de color morado claro y usaba unos anteojos. Ella había observado todo el duelo y sacó sus conclusiones "…Ha demostrado ser muy hábil… debo seguir con mi observación"

Desde otro lugar, un chico, de la misma edad de Kyon, con un cabello castaño algo largo y una sonrisa en su rostro vio el duelo de Haruhi y parecía que sabía desde el principio que Haruhi iba a ganar el duelo, "Vaya venció a un duelista de élite…no hay duda de porque están tan interesados por ella" Desde otra parte una chica, de largo cabello castaño claro y con una mirada alga tímida, había presenciado el duelo pero el resultado no le había sorprendido mucho "Es tan hábil como me dijeron, sin duda es una duelista muy hábil" Haruhi seguía en medio de la arena con una gran sonrisa en su rostro por su victoria.

Fin del Capitulo 1


End file.
